


Glimpse 5: Who’s the Daddy?

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Decisions, Decisions Series [8]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malixi finally asks the one question that JR has been dreading since the day he was born: “Who’s my real dad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse 5: Who’s the Daddy?

March 2030

“Dad, which one of you is my real dad?” Malixi asks. JR stops stirring the spaghetti sauce and turns to look at his son. 

“We’re both your real Dad, Mali,” he says carefully. Malixi frowns. 

“No. Like, biologally?” he asks. 

“Biologically?” JR corrects. Malixi nods. “Well, why do you ask?” 

“I just need to know,” he shrugs his shoulders, and goes back to chewing on his banana. 

“Well to be honest, we don’t know who your Dad is genetically. But we can find that out if you need to know. We’ll talk about it with Popo tonight after dinner, ok?” he offers, fighting to keep his breathing even. He’s not happy about this question. He’s been dreading it for oh about 9 years now. But when it comes right down to it, he’s fairly sure he knows who Malixi’s biological father is. And it isn’t him. 

“Ok!” Malixi agrees. Finishing his banana and hopping down off his stool at the counter to throw it away. “I just need to know by Monday.” He starts out of the room, but JR snags him by the back of his t-shirt. 

“What’s so special about Monday?” he asks, squatting down a bit to be even with Malixi’s eyes. Malixi grins at him. 

“We’re doing our family trees in History class, and teacher says we have to find out all about our families this weekend and come to class prepared next week,” he explains. JR blinks at him. 

“Oh Mali!” he says surprised. “You should just do both of us on your family tree. Genetics don’t matter for a school assignment!” Malixi frowns. 

“I tried too!” Malixi defends. “I started a tree with you on one side and Grandma Sue and Grandpa Bob, and then on the other side I but Popo, and Grandpa Yuki. But she told me I had to put a mommy in!” Mali explains, making an ‘ew’ face. JR frowns. 

“I don’t want you to worry about this. I’ll talk to your teacher on Monday, ok?” he asks. Malixi nods, scratching at the side of his nose. JR almost doesn’t ask, but he feels he has too. “Do you still care who your dad is biologically?” he asks. Malixi’s face screws up in thought. 

“Nah, not really. I mean it wouldn’t change nothing would it?” 

“No,” JR whispers. “Not a thing.” Malixi gives him a hug and turns toward the door leading to the back hallway. 

“Call me to help with garlic bread!” Mali demands over his shoulder, rushing down the hall and stomping his way up the stairs. JR shakes his head, turning back to the stove. He and Apolo, he decides, have a pretty great kid. 

And, he thinks a little vindictively, that teacher was going to rue the day she ever told Malixi Katsutoshi Ohno he needed a Mommy to have a complete family tree. 

 

End.


End file.
